


Sunshine Of Your Love

by computerwife



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: A cross between romantic and platonic ?, Fluff, Multi, They're not All The Way a couple, just some naps and general wholesome content, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerwife/pseuds/computerwife
Summary: After day's of hard work, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks decide to all take a well deserved nap. Sweetness ensues.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks & SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star
Kudos: 8





	Sunshine Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Third story! Feel like I'm starting to get a hang of this :]
> 
> This ones probably gonna be a bit longer, with multiple chapters! Woohoo

_2 Days after the threat of Mt. Humongous erupting had ended._  
  
The 'Team of Tres' had been very hard at work on helping to fix the town and handing out resources and medical supplies. They'd been spending every day doing so, running around the entire town. The Krusty Krab needed many repairs, none of which Mr. Krabs actually wanted to pay for. So, they had to come up with a plan for that...  
  
And then, there were the injured members of the town. Old Man Jenkins had taken a pretty hard hit, with the whole "being rolled over by a boulder" ordeal. Perch Perkins, the town's news reporter, wasn't looking very good either. Luckily though, there weren't many major injuries.  
  
After this incredibly long day, that seemed to never want to end, they all certainly felt they needed a break. Spongebob and Sandy feeling especially physically exhausted. The physical strain of climbing an entire mountain was still there, even days after the event.  
  
The gang were now standing in the middle of town square, after everyone else had called it a day and went home, debating who's house they would crash in.  
  
At first, Sandy offered her own home. But she'd always keep the thermostat turned up so high to emulate the Texas heat she loved so much, Spongebob and Patrick practically dried out as soon as they stepped foot in her place.  
  
Then, it was Patrick's turn. But his house was small and exceptionally cramped, even more so since he hadn't cleaned up in a while. Well... More like a month. Or two.  
  
So, Spongebob's it was! And said sponge was more than happy to have his friends over. Well, as happy as he could manage to be whilst also completely exhausted.  
  
As a matter of fact, they were all so tired they couldn't even manage to set up properly. Instead, they all stuck to crashing on the couch in the pineapples living room. It had just enough room to fit all three. And Gary as well, of course.  
  
With Patrick in the middle, and Spongebob and Sandy taking their respective sides, it didn't take long for all of them to drift off into sleep...


End file.
